


A Minor Airport Incident

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [19]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so easy for one suitcase to look like another, especially when you're jetlagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Airport Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended this to be longer (and funnier) but... gosh, I'm tired after this weekend. Do enjoy, all the same.
> 
> Eep, I forgot the credit! This is from [a tumblr prompt.](http://one-toomany.tumblr.com/post/108396487179/we-met-in-vegas-one-night-and-woke-up-next-morning)

Baggage claim was packed. The flight had been completely full, not a single seat open, not even in that horrible five-seat section in the middle. Thor knew, because he had been in one of them, the very center seat in the third to last row, and utterly miserable for every second of the eight hours they were on board. And now there were a ton of people all pressing together, all determined to be the first to grab their bags and get away. Thor felt like after that terrible seat he was rather more deserving of being the first to get his bag, but it wasn't worth trying to fit his broad shoulders through the crush of bodies. 

He went back up the escalator - he'd passed a coffee shop on the way out, just after he had left the agricultural check. The ad for iced teas out front had looked only vaguely appealing, but cold and caffeine was enough of a selling point right now. By the time he'd finished drinking it, he'd be able to get to his bag. 

The line wasn't long when Thor got there, and the wait wouldn't have been either, were it not for the family just ahead of him with four kids who didn't even start thinking about what they wanted until it was their turn to order. 

"Hi, I'm sorry for your wait," said the girl when he finally reached the register. 

Thor shrugged. "Nothing you could do," he said. 

She looked relieved when he asked for an iced tea. After the mass order of small-hot-chocolate-one-pump-raspberry-no-wait-I-mean-two-pumps-hazelnut nonsense, he could see why. 

He took a seat at one of the small tables in the window and watched the people go by. He saw a man from his flight walk swiftly past. They had been together in the dismally long line to check in for the flight, and had struck up a casual conversation, which they continued as they waited to board. Loki was gorgeous, just Thor's type, with those long limbs and sharp eyes and a sleek voice that felt like fur deep down inside. A delightful romp in the sheets with such a luscious creature would have been just the thing to finish his vacation on a high note. 

Thor had tried to catch up with him when they left the plane, but Loki had been seated six rows ahead of him and by the time Thor had cleared the jetway, the man was gone. He must have stopped somewhere for a drink, too, to just be passing here now. If only Thor had noticed him as he made his own way towards baggage claim, he could have casually followed him in to wherever he was, picked up their conversation and tried to sound him out. He jumped up to follow, tossing his unfinished drink into a trash can on his way. Maybe he could just happen to find himself standing at his side as they waited for the carousel to bring them their things. 

Thor was out of luck. He was halfway down the escalator when he saw the man exit the sliding doors, a plain black suitcase in tow. He took a quick mental snapshot as the slight figure disappeared. If that was all he was getting tonight, he'd get as much as he could. 

The cab ride home was uneventful, at least. He left the suitcase in the foyer to deal with in the morning. His carry-on had everything he needed for the night, and he was starting to feel the tiredness that somehow always found him after a long flight, despite the fact he'd done nothing but sit there for eight hours. He'd deal with his laundry in the morning. 

Only, when he opened the suitcase the next morning, it was not laundry that he found. 

_Dildos_. Nothing but dildos. 

There were basic dildos in a variety of colors, vibrating ones, inflatable ones, some that were almost alarmingly long and others that were almost troublingly thick. Some had sturdy, practical suction cups on the base. One had a handle that looked very sensibly ergonomic, and one was that yellow-green color that suggested it glowed in the dark. Three glass dildos - packed securely in a nest of silicone ones - wouldn't have looked out of place in a Chihuly exhibit, their bright shades swirling together at each sinuous twist. 

He closed the plain black suitcase and looked at it. His mind snapped to the image of Loki, passing through the sliding doors... with a plain black suitcase. 

Thor's blood was thudding through his veins as he picked up his phone and dialed the number on the luggage tag. This was quite possibly going to be the best phone call of his life. 


End file.
